


He’s got the touch

by Spectre058



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Name-Calling, Public Sex, Spanking, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Mystical Monkey Powers let Ron learn the sexual desires of anybody with a single touch, and then give him the ability to make those desires happen. Kim thinks this is great, and has a party to show him off, letting Monique, Bonnie, and Shego each try him out.Written as the prize for the person who won my 200 Twitter followers drawing.





	He’s got the touch

“Anything?” Monique sounded skeptical. “With one touch?”

  
  
“Mhmm.” Kim said smugly, taking another sip of her drink. “We didn’t really know what was going on either at first. But now?” She shivered in exaggerated pleasure. “Now I can’t get enough of him.” Her hand trailed down Ron’s naked back. “He can do anything.”

“Bullshit.” Bonnie scoffed, pointing with the hand holding her own drink. “Duffus there can’t be that good.”    


  
Kim bristled, coming part way up out of her pool chair. “Wanna try him? One touch and he can give you exactly what you want. It’s part of his mystical monkey whatever.”

“Yeah right. As if. I’ll pass thanks.”

“How about you?” Kim looked at Shego, warming to her idea. “You wanna give him a go?”

Shego just glared at her. Monqiue’s hand went up though. “I’ll give him a try, if it’s really cool with you, Kim?”

“No big.” Kim grinned. “I know Ron isn’t going anywhere. If he’s down, go to town.”

Ron actually couldn’t remember how this party had gotten here. The night had started simple. Just a few friends coming over to swim and hang out for Kim’s 21st birthday, then Bonnie had showed up, and also Shego was here now? Somehow the guest list had dwindled until it was just the five of them at the side of the pool, and Kim was bragging about his dick. But hey, here they were, and he wasn’t about to let his girl down. “You know it baby, the Ron man is gonna treat you right!”

Monqiue shot Kim a skeptical look, but she wiggled back on her own pool chair and made room for him to cross over to her. “So, how does this work? Do you like, read my palm or something?” 

“Or something.” He said, taking a seat beside her. “I just need to…” His hand slipped into her bikini bottoms before she could stop him. A faint blue light shone through the fabric, mostly only visible because of the already dusky light, and her instinctive movement to push him away stopped before her hands had gone more than a few inches. Instead of the harsh rebuke everybody but Kim expected, she let out a soft gasp and pressed herself a little harder against his hand. A second later he withdrew. “I know what you want.”

She looked at him blankly for a moment then shook her head and said. “Oh yeah? Prove it.” 

He did, leaning over and whispering quietly in her ear. Her eyes grew wide. “And you think you can do it?”

“He sure can.” Kim promised for him without hesitation. Ron just nodded. 

“Alright.” Monique flashed them both a challenging smile. “Lets see you do it then.” She reached up and pulled her bikini top off, revealing a lovely pair of large, dark titties. Kim cheered, but the sound of his girlfriend’s encouragement faded into the background for Ron. A new awareness and power, one he was only just beginning to get a handle on spread into him, ran through his entire body like lightning before concentrating in his crotch in a way that was immediately apparent to everybody. Boardshorts did not hide boners. Monique’s eyebrow quirked up and she gave him impressed look as she lay back and slipped out of the rest of her bathing suit. He did the same, dropping the shorts over the side of the chair before climbing atop her. Her legs encircled him, guiding him inside and they both let out gasps as his cock pushed into her. 

There was a single moment as they got used to the feel of each other’s bodies, then Ron started to really thrust, driving long strokes of his cock deep into her tight pussy and Monique moaned. The pool chair squeaked and clattered a bit as it rocked back and forth under the increasing pace. Her legs pulled him tighter, pushed his hips deeper. Nailed scratched down his back as she pulled her hands across him, and he responded by thrusting harder. He held nothing back, fucking her with every bit of strength he had, pounding her merciliously. Which was just how she’d wanted it. He could feel the way each thrust got her wet, feel the wet squish of her juices every time his balls slapped against her, and she was getting tighter, her body clenching down on him and shooting pleasure soaring up through him as well. 

“Oh,fuck yes...” She moaned. “Give me that big dick… Kim was right, this is amazing! I’m gonna. Fuck. I’m gonna fucking cum!” Her body rocked under his, legs unhooking and splaying out wide as her words became shrieking cries of pleasure. Ron didn’t stop, pounding away at her right through the climax, riding it out and letting her pleasure build his own. The pulsing power in his crotch was swelling, becoming a dull ache, and then a throbbing need that pushed him towards climax. He gave into that power, letting it control his movements. Two more powerful thrusts pushed him over the edge. For a moment his crotch glowed bright blue, and he felt an animalistic cry of unrestrained pleasure surge out with his cum. His cock twitched, filling Monique’s pussy with a sudden, intense heat and he pulled back. More came out, thick, ropey strands of cum thicker than almost anything he’d ever shot before splashing out and painting pearlescent lines all the way from her leaking cunt up to Monique’s heaving breasts, and standing out brightly against her dark skin. More leaked out from her pussy, running down her lips to pool between her asscheeks and the chair. She gasped at the eruption, eyes wide with a look of disbelief. “Damn, Ron.”

“Thanks.” He took a step back, cock twitching a bit, and still rock hard. “Glad to be of service.”   
  
“So?” Kim asked from her own chair. She’d taken her own top off, was idly rubbing her pussy over her bathing suit. “What was your thing?”

Monique tentatively ran her fingers through the mess on her chest and tits. “To get super creampied and cum on. I saw it in a porno the other day and thought it looked really fucking hot.”

“Yeah it does.” Kim agreed, and turned to the other two ladies watching. “Well, he’s still hard, either one of you want a try?”

Bonnie pulled her hand out her bathing suit with a guilty expression that quickly became scornful and sarcastic. “Yeah, I’ll try him out. Just to prove that you two planned that whole show from the beginning. No way he’s actually that good.” She tugged her bottoms off and stood up, one hand on her hip. “Well? What are you waiting for, Stoppable? Come do your thing or whatever.” 

  
Ron rolled his eyes, but stepped forward. Of course Bonnie was going to be a bitch about this. He placed his hand against her naked pussy, and hooked a finger up inside her. To his delight, she was already wet. She might be a bitch but she’d enjoyed the show. The blue glow surrounded his hand again. Bonnie moaned, and information flooded into Ron’s expanded awareness. He withdrew his hand and gave Bonnie a condescending look.

“Really?” He asked. “Are you really that much of a basic ass bitch?” She stiffened at his tone and opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. “Your thing is getting treated like a horny bitch. You like to be called names, have your hair pulled, and generally just be the stereotypical popular girl slut. Well, okay, we aim to please here at Ron’s house of cock, so get down on your knees and suck my dick, you stupid whore.”

The words poured out of him without conscious thought, and they hit her like a physical blow. For a moment it looked like she was going to argue, then the fire in her eyes changed, dropping down from an incandescent rage to a low smouldering heat and her knees almost seemed to fold of their own accord. Her mouth opened but instead of a scathing rebuke or insult coming out, his dick went in. Bonnie sucked him down with no hesitation and no restraint, getting him almost into her throat before coming back up for air. Her eyes were huge, and totally lacking in the usual mockery or disdain they’d always shown for him before. He’d honestly expected more pushback than that, but who was he to complain. 

Reaching down he tangled his hands in her hair. “God, you are a slut.” He thrust forward, pushing his cock deeper than she’d taken it a moment before. “I always figured the guys in the locker room were just making it up.” He pulled on her hair, dragging her off his dick and earning a hungry moan in the process. “But I’m starting to think they might have under exaggerated.” He pushed back in, going all the way into her throat and holding her there. She gagged on his cock, throat tightening and spasming around him. Holding her head still, he thrust back and forth a bit, fucking her throat without actually giving it a break. The sounds she was making grew more desperate, and her eyes started to roll up into her head. He let up, pulling his cock out. Spit and drool came out with it, dribbling down her chin and dripping onto her tits. 

“You’re a mess.” He commented, voice almost bored. “Gotta admit, it’s a good look for you.” He placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her up a bit. “Since you’re already such a mess,” He pushed her towards Monqiue’s seat. “Eat my cum out of Monique out while I fuck you.” 

Bonnie stumbled the few steps but to the surprise of everybody there, she didn’t protest. Monique let out a startled cry as Bonnie’s tongue slipped into her pussy, lapping up Ron’s cum eagerly. The cry became a moan though, and her hands tangled in Bonnie’s hair, pulling her in deeper. Ron took his place behind Bonnie’s round ass, giving it slap as he lined himself up. That earned him a very muffled cry, and he slapped her other cheek before claiming her pussy. He didn’t slip his cock into her, or penetrate the pussy, he claimed it his bitch. One thrust drove him to the base, making the bratty woman who’d spent years mocking him scream in pleasure. The sound came out through the sloppy mess of his cum coating her tongue and lips. 

“You’re wet, Bonbon.” He spat the nickname at her. “I guess you really do get off being treated like a whore. Fine by me. You’re just a hole now. A fuck toy for me to get off in.” Taking her hips in both hands he set up a punishing pace. Each thrust drove her mouth into Monique, and her moans joined Bonnie’s. Keeping one hand on her to steady himself, Ron used the other to deliver another pair of sharp slaps across Bonnie’s rump. Even caught up in the rush of power flowing through him, Ron had enough control of himself to spare a look for Kim. She was loving this. There was nothing idle about the way she was playing with herself now. Her hand was under her bathing suit, and thin fabric did nothing to hide the rapid movements of her fingers. A glance to his other side showed him Shego was also finally into it. She wasn’t masturbating like Kim was, but her mouth was open and the fresh drink she’d poured herself was untouched on the side table. Good, she’d be next. But first…

Ron returned his full attention to Bonnie. She was getting close, he could feel it through whatever new sense it was that let him know just what she wanted him to do to finish. He smiled to himself, he could do that. He stopped his hand mid motion, aborting the planned slap and instead running it over Bonnie’s ass. The skin glowed a bit from previous strikes, and it was warm to his touch. He took a handful of her ass, massaging and fondling it in roving circles until his thumb hovered over her asshole.

“I’m gonna put my finger in your ass, Bonnie.” He teased, not letting up his pounding thrusts. “And you’re going to cum from it because you’re a filthy slut.” He pressed down on the puckered skin, feeling it give way for him, spreading to grant him access, and faint blue light started to shine from where he touched her. 

She moaned as it happened, a sound so protracted that it took him a second to figure out it was a word. “Fuuuuuck…” More followed that, garbled words tumbling over each other until one came out clearly, screaming into the night as she came. “YES!”

Her pussy clenched down on Ron, holding tight as her body shook. He pushed himself all the way, letting her have his whole cock as she writhed. Her hands clenched and unclenched on the chair’s cushions, and her voice trailed off into breathy repetitions of that one word. Only once she’d fully spent herself did he pull out. His cock was glowing softly now, and it only took him two or three strokes to spread his seed across her upraised ass. It wasn’t as big a load as had been for Monique, but there was enough to leave her thoroughly glazed. She collapsed a few moments later, sprawling on the pool chair with her head still between Monique’s legs and her own cum leaking from her pussy.

Kim didn’t bother asking her if she believed now, she just turned her attention to Shego. “Ready for your turn?”

Shego smirked at her. “So your sidekick’s dick is good enough for a couple of college girls, good for you.” She rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles. “I’m gonna have him screaming my name in less than two minutes.” She pulled the bottom of her suit aside. “Bring it on.”

He stepped up to her, reached out to do the thing, and instead slipped his hand around her waist. It took both of them by surprise, but not as much as a moment later when he pulled her into a kiss. He was acting on instinct here, letting the mystical power guide him. In the back of his mind he was kinda worried about what Shego’s thing would be. She was dangerous, had tried to kill him more than a few times, and he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know that dark, twisted thing she…

He broke the kiss, cupped her cheek and said. “You’re beautiful.” Shego stiffened in his embrace, eyes flaring. “You’ve always been beautiful.” He continued, holding her close to him. “Kinda scary, but beautiful.” He kissed her again, pressing himself gently against her as he did. They sank back down onto her lounger, Ron careful not to put his whole weight on her. After a moment her hands started to move on his back, fingers losing their tension and playing lightly over his skin. His matched hers, moving almost tentatively as he explored her body. He cupped one breast over her bikini top, and she gasped softly into his kiss. Then her hands were off his back, and down at her own hips. Still under him, she tried to wiggle out of her suit, fingers jerking and pushing with awkward aggression. 

“Just fuck me already.” She growled, breaking the kiss. “Lets get this over with. I’ve got better things to do.”

But he didn’t, he just smiled at her, and placed a soft kiss in the hollow of her throat. Her next insult was interrupted by a breathy gasp. He kissed a trail down from her neck, between her breasts, over her belly, and down between her legs. Slipping two fingers under either side of her suit and drew it down her legs. She kicked a bit, jostling him in her effort to get them off, but she didn’t insist he go faster. Still kissing softly, he worshiped her inner thighs, her hips, her pelvis, all around her sex without touching it until he’d kissed every where else. Then he placed the lightest kiss he possibly could directly on her clit. She gasped, then did it again as he peppered her lips and clit with a flurry of soft and medium kisses. Her hands came down to cup either side of his head, and she tugged him towards her. The aggression from before was gone though, and the pull was more a request than a demand. 

He did as she asked, moving up to kiss her again. This time though there was nothing between his cock and her pussy, and his naked skin pressed between her folds. They both gasped at that. She was a wet, dull heat pulsing against him, and for a moment he just let himself enjoy the soft pressure. Then she wiggled her hips, scooching up the chair a bit so now he pressed more completely against her entrance. He kissed her again as he pushed inside. Her back arched, and the sound she made was probably the softest, most vulnerable sound he’d ever heard from her. He started to move, rocking his hips in slow, drawn out motions. These weren’t the frantic thrusts he’d used with Monique, or the pounding he’d given Bonnie. These were steady, deep thrusts that let them both feel every inch. He pressed himself to her, whispering encouragements and compliments as he worked. And soon she was gasping along with each thrust, her hips rolling in time with his, matching his movements. The climax didn’t come fast. It was a drawn out thing, something they built towards and then crested together, bodies shivering together and cries mingling as they both came. Blue light pulsed out from their joined hips, swelling in time with roll of their hips. Ron kissed her again, and Shego returned the kiss, their lips locked as tightly as their hips. 

When they finally parted, Kim was right there, crouched at the side of the pool chair, face inches from theirs. Ron blinked at her, and she slipped in for a quick kiss of her own before looking down at Shego.

“Screaming your name, aye?” Before the older woman could answer, Kim leaned down and kissed her too. “It’s alright, you don’t need to say anything. I already know he’s the best.” She turned back to Ron, eyes shining. “Guess that makes it my turn. So tell me, Ron, what’s my thing?”

He looked at her for a second, then started laughing, and still on top of Shego swung his arm to indicate everything around them. “This is your thing, Kim. Proving to your best friend, your rival, and your nemesis that you’ve got the best cock in town on lock.” 

She kissed him again, smirking. “Damn right I do. Because, Ron Stoppable, I am your thing.”

He just kissed her back. She was right after all. 


End file.
